The Bean Symphony
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: An invitation to an event prompts and inspires Scoutmaster Lumpus to plan a special surprise that will consist of the whole of Camp Kidney and it will be both classical and musical


**The Bean Symphony**

 **A lover of music I am, therefore, this story I will write will be musical and instrumental(for the later part)**

* * *

 **It all started one morning when...**

"Slinkman, is the mail here yet?"

"Not yet sir, Samson will be here shortly."

"Yes whatever, the guinea pig sure is a waste of time in making those countless and pointless deliveries." Soon enough, Samson arrived and delivered all the mails to everyone. All got letters from their parents and some of them got packages from them. Like for instance, Lazlo got a box full of Brazilian marshmallows, Samson got some new "health buddies" and the loon twins got a bag of pretzels each. "Well I hope I get mine soon." Lumpus commented as finally, Samosn handed him sme mail and satisfied, Lumpus went into his cabin to read them. "Junk...Junk...Junk...Wait a minute Slinkman, Look!" Slinkman went to Lumpus and found out that, "Let me guess sir first time Jane Doe sent you a mail?"

"Yes Slinkman. It says her birthday is in 5 days and she has invited all of Camp Kidney to celebrate it at Acorn Flats. Moreover, VIPs like Commander Hoo-ha and a few more are yet to come!"

"That is good news sir."

"No, it's good and bad news."

"Why is it sir?"

"Because good news is you've mentioned it but bad news is that Hoo-ha will be here and I worry that I will lose face in front of him. Worse, I don't know what birthday present to give to Jane Doe on her birthday."

"I see what you mean sir."

"Well at least there's ample time for me to plan to decide what to give her." finished Lumpus as he sat on his couch and turned on the TV and there, he got his answer.

The TV is showing a picture of a group of musicians with different instruments and a conductor is onstage performing "Swan Lake". Throughout the hour and half, music in different tunes and melodies wee being played with strings, woodwinds and brass and others were making Lumpus very attracted to it. Slinkman on the other hand watched the performance and ate hot-buttered popcorn. After it was finished, "Well that was magnificent. Don't you agree sir?" Lumpus did not say anything."Uh sir, would you like me to..."

"That's it Slinkman! Music can be my solution! I say we form our own orchestra!"

"You think so?"

"Well uh yes Slinkman. How hard can it be?"

 **Therefore...**

"I have important annoucments to make."

"What are they Scoutmaster Lumpus."

"Patience Raj, now, I just received an invitation to Acorn Flats..."

"Why did they invite us?"

"Silence! Now continuing, we are invited to Acorn Flats to celebrate Jane Doe's birthday..." While he's saying that part, he was dreaming about seeing her lovely face. "How many times was Lumpus like this?" complained Edward. "Just chillax and listen on." Recon assured nudging him a bit. After daydreaming for a minute, "Okay, now I need your help and cooperation for something and it will be a birthday present for Miss Doe."

"And what will it be?" asked Lazlo.

"All of you will hep me in a musical and symphonic way."

"Wait a second...you want us to form a band?!" Edward exclaimed in surprise. All the scouts were now discussing about this. "Yes, I want to start an orchestra and you boys will help me out. Besides, we have few talented ones who can contribute to our cause. Right?" The scouts look at each other with a mixture of enthusiasm and disapproval.

 **Later...**

"Slinkman, the mess hall is cleared right?"

"Yes sir, the benches are all shifted aside for the scouts to perform some music."

"So far, we have 30 boys and did you work on the organisation of our orchestra in which I will name it, the "Bean Symphony?"

"Here's the list sir." Handing it to Lumpus, he studied it as it goes on...

 **List.**

 **1\. String family.**

 **Violin-Lazlo, Edward, William**

 **Cello-Ted, Wilbert and Gordon**

 **Double bass-Raj and Samson**

 **Harp-Allan and Lee**

 **2\. Woodwind Family.**

 **Flute-Clam, Norman, Kirkpatrick and Ignatious**

 **Clarinet & Oboe-Loon Twins**

 **Saxophone-Larrison and Bill**

 **3\. Bass Family.**

 **Tuba-Dung Beetles**

 **Trombone-Harold and Sheldon**

 **Trumpet-Lemmings**

 **French Horn-Mort and Lemuel**

 **4\. Percussion Family aka others**

 **Xylophone and Triangle-Brandon**

 **Bass and Snare Drums-Recon**

 **Timpani and Cymbals-Slinkman**

"Wait, you put your name in the list?"

"Actually sir, I feel like being part of the orchestra."

"It's your choice then. Some people usually regret their own decisions in the end."

 **Therefore...**

"Finally it's all arranged and just as I planned." Lumpus stated proudly as in front of him is the Bean Symphony all seated with their assigned instruments. On his left are the violins, harp, piano and the percussion family. In the middle are the woodwind and the French horns and finally on his right are the rest of the strings and brass families. "Let's get started shall we?" Lumpus suggested as he took out a conductor stick. "You know how to conduct an orchestra?"

"YES LAZLO! Just do as I conduct you." Lumpus then began the conducting the music which is "The Nutcracker"(One of my favourite music)but it started real badly because there are 3 things he did not check before he begins. First, most of the scouts do not know how to play some of the instruments they are assigned to like for instance, the dung beetles kept making obnoxious random sound effect from their tubas for fun. "Look Chip, fart! BLARRR!" All the scouts laughed at it. "I can do better! BLARRRRRRR!" Now Skip has proven it. "Will all of you stop goofing around and get serious!" Lumpus ordered out as the scouts still snickering went back to the music. Second, when Lumpus began conducting, the scouts would sometimes randomly play the music without his conduction annoying him. "Make sure you all follow my conducting or else you'll all get the axe!"

"You want us to chop some more firewood Scoutmaster Lumpus?"

"No Raj. It's a figure of speech. Now, shall we continue?" Finally, something that Lumpus never knew seriously, he sucks at being the conductor. That's because he forgot that he has no experience in conducting and has trouble conducting the scouts and it's confusing for them. That explains the previous problem and it gets worse as it escalates into...

"Ouch! You shoved me!"

"Hey! You're not playing it properly!"

"What's going on?" A lot of comments were flooding the room making Lumpus feel confused. So confused that, "SILENCE!" All stopped. "You little runts think it's so easy to do this? Fine! I don't know how this orchestra will progress if this keeps up! Well guess what? FORGET IT!" He threw his conductor stick and stormed off. Slinkman followed him to talk some sense while the scouts stayed behind motionless and speechless. "So...now what?" asked Samson.

 **At Jelly Cabin...**

"I find that Scoutmaster Lumpus sure put in a lot of effort to establish the Bean Symphony."

"You have a point Lazlo. We should return the favour and get serious."

"Play some music!"

"True Clam. I somehow also knew that he established this orchestra as a present for Miss Doe. Her birthday is in 5 days and we can't just footle around with our instruments. Raj call all the scouts."

 **So...**

"This stinks! Why should we paly our parts? It's not motivating!" Edward complained as the other campers who were gathered all murmured about it. "You guys got to understand! Lumpus did everything he could to make it worthwhile!" Lazlo tried to convince them. "But the only problem is that some of us do not know how to paly our assigned instruments." Samson stated. "All you need to do is to keep practicing. In fact, Scoutmaster Lumpus sure wanted us to earn a new skill like playing musical instruments."

"Raj has a good point. Now all of you, I only need to ask one thing from you all. Will you..."

"Go out and jump naked into a swimming pool full of leeches?" Edward joked as some of the campers snickered under their breath. Lazlo just continued on. "As I was saying, will you all play your parts for the Bean Symphony? I will because I want to give it my all and make Lumpus proud and happy when he conducts us. If he wants to win Jane Doe's heart, I say we give it our best shot to help him for things have changed if you ask me." All were speechless for a moment. Then, "You know, Lazlo's got a point. For some reason, Lumpus was slightly changing from an angry stuck-up stinkin loser to being slightly open to us and developing a caring heart slow and steady. Lazlo is right! Things have changed! I say if he wants to play his part, I'm in!" Edward announced positively as he raised his violin. All the scouts seeing this, raised their instruments high. Elated, "Alright! Let's do this for I have a plan to make this orchestra a hit to the records!" Lazlo announced with joy.

So first, the scouts practiced their music according to their assigned instruments. William is teaching Lazlo and Edward how to serenade. Both enjoyed it and at the same time are becoming closer together as friends. Raj and Samson worked on tuning their double basses and Clam being the only one who can play the flute taught the other campers how to tune it. The rest of the scouts practiced their instruments individually or as a group depending on the instrument assigned for them to practice.

Meanwhile, Scoutmaster Lumpus is still dry over what happened just now when he heard music being played all over the camp. "Slinkman, what is going on?"

"Apparently sir, the scouts switched from boredom to live tunes sir. I gotta get practicing too if I were you sir." Slinkman took his instruments and left the cabin to find a quiet place to practice leaving Lumpus behind. He looked to his direction to see his conductor stick and instruction book on his table. Feeling persuaded by his heart, he went over, picked it up, read his book and...let's just say, he made a wise choice. So this went on for 5 days.

 **On the day of the event...**

"Wearing a black suit with a red tie looks formal sir."

"Yes indeed. Are all the boys suited up?" Soon enough, all the bean scouts arrived wearing black suits and red ties and all had their instruments. "Now boys, this is a formal event. I expect zero-nonsense from all of you especially when I'm with Miss Doe! Understand?" All nodded. "Good. I expect good behaviour from you all. Now get in!" The scouts obeyed and once they're inside, Lumpus nodded and Slinkman drove the bus.

On their way, "I thought of something Slinkman."

"What is it sir?"

"We better keep this a secretive surprise for Miss Doe. I say once we get there, we..."

So later when the bus arrived at Acorn Flats, they saw many decorations and somehow, a large grandeur stage was built and there were lots of invited guests sitting around the circular tables. There is a buffet area and some people are serving themselves and among the tables, there is a long one and seated there are Commander Hoo-ha, Nigel Slothworth, Scoutmaster Wesley, the Legume Council, Mayor Pothole McPucker and..."Oh look at Miss Doe, she's so hot!" Yes, from the bus, she's wearing an elegant white gown and the squirrel scouts are wearing different kinds of dresses. As the bus parked quietly, "Okay Slinkman, tell all the scouts to move with discreet while I make myself presentable to the VIPs and Jane Doe. Make sure they don't squeal or stumble or else we'll be exposed and I'm gonna be dead meat losing my face in front of Commander Hoo-ha! Now get to it!" Slinkman nodded and quietly set to work while Lumpus exited the bus and headed to meet the VIPs.

At the VIP area. "That was some performance your girls which they call themselves, the 'Dancing Squirrels' put up Jane. Even my daughter can dance ballet with her friends and where the heck is Lumpus and Slugman?"

"Yes sir Commander Hoo-ha!" He turned to see a formal Lumpus standing behind him. "GAH! You surprised me Lumpus!"

"I'm always full of surprises. Especially for the lovely special lady." Lumpus replied as he noticed Jane Doe meeting up with him. "Oh Scoutmaster Lumpus! What a pleasure to see you!"

"Uh, yes, Miss Doe. I, uh...am pleased to meet you and uh...happy birthday." Lumpus was sweating as he talked. "Oh you remember my birthday! Thank you for the greeting!" Jane hugged him making him until, "Wait a minute Lumpus, where's Slugman and all your boys?" Hoo-ha demanded. That is what Lumpus is counting on...

 **Back there...**

Slinkman made his move. Heading to the stage, he met 2 cat workers and whispered something to them and paid them. They took action by withdrawing the curtain of the stage. No one noticed this somehow. With that, Slinkman gave the signal and the scouts quietly moved to the stage with their instruments. Chip and Skip are carrying their tubas and somehow Skip stumbled onto Chip and fortunately, the bean scouts prevented it and caught them and their tubas even before they could touch the ground with impact. Once all are in, they moved tot he backstage. There, they see chairs and a piano which is what Allan is gonna play. Together, they moved the piano and the chairs onstage and quietly set everything up as quickly as they can. "Okay guys, ready to execute the plan?" Lazlo asked them. All nodded. "On my signal, unleash the melody." They got the message.

 **Back Outside...**

"I suspect something's going on Lumpus because your boys and Slugman are not here yet! I even smell something suspicious and secretive right now." Hoo-ha snorted with impatience. Lumpus looked worried until from the stage, Slinkman's hand appeared giving him the signal. "Oh now I remember! They're getting the surprise ready!"

"What surprise Lumpus?"

"It's a secret and it's for Miss Doe. I'll go and check on them and I'll be back and see you around Miss Doe!" He winked at her making her blush and he hurried off. "He sure sounds suspicious..." Hoo-ha grumbled. From one of the tables, "I bet those bean suckers aren't invited or they can't make it!" Gretchen stated. "Face it. They're always invited and presentable." Nina talked back. "Not at this party this time Neckerly." Gretchen replied smirking with satisfaction.

At the stage, "Slinkman, is everything all set?"

"The orchestra is ready to tune the melodies sir."

"Excellent." Then before he began, "Uh, everybody." All paid attention. "I just wanted to say uh...(he took a deep breath)thank you." All were surprised at his change of behaviour. "It's all good Scoutmaster Lumpus. let's do this!" Lazlo stated. Lumpus nodded smiling.

Outside, everybody is still minding their own business when Lumpus emerged onstage. All turned to his attention. "What the devil is he doing?" Hoo-ha muttered under his breath. "Ah, he's probably gonna lose I own face in front of us!" said a dry-witted Miss Mucus. At the stage, Lumpus readied himself and made his move. "Uh, greetings everyone!" All were silent by his words as he swallowed hard and continued. "This is a surprise to a special lady who's seated in the middle of the VIP section." All those sitting there stared at her as she blushed. Continuing, "And now for the surprise, I present to you..." Behind the curtains, Slinkman gave the signal to the 2 cat workers and they drew the curtains. Once the curtains were fully drawn, "The Bean Symphony!" Lumpus announced and that is final to it. All gasped. "What in the blaze?" Gretchen stammered. "I don't believe it!" Nina exclaimed. Patsy however was speechless and she fainted. In front of everybody's eyes is the whole orchestra seated according to the family of instruments and are well-arranged and organized in a formal way. Pleased, Lumpus took out his conductor stick, tuned to the whole orchestra and readied himself. However, "Uh-Oh, I forgot what classical music for them to tune out?" He thought. This is what Lazlo was waiting for because he initiated the plan to the while orchestra and it begins...

 **Now this is the list of classical music they played.(It might not be that descriptive but it's how the music goes with the flow to the tunes and melodies...)**

 **1\. March of the Tin Soldier**

As Lumpus was worried about what to conduct, Clam and the scouts that play the flute made their move. Followed by Lazlo and the other violinists(Excluding Allan and Lee for now this is the first melody) Noticing this, Lumpus began to conduct the orchestra using his three and four way conducting skills. The melody was repeated another time until the Lemmings trumpeted through and then the woodwind group tuned again.(Second melody) The second time the Lemmings trumpeted, the woodwind group tuned livelier and then the same first melody was repeated and then the Lemmings tooted faster and the strings made it louder. This was repeated twice and then the woodwind and brass combined the tunes together and the strings fiddled louder. This was repeated twice and the same second melody was used except the Lemmings trumpeted louder and the first melody ended it with much liveliness.

 **2\. Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy**

The second performance begins with Brandon tuning on the xylophone followed by the flutes. This was repeated with a little higher tune. After the third time, they switched with the same procedure in the reverse manner repeating the melody 3 times until the violins took action with a high tune followed by the flutes again. This was repeated a few times with the violins being played higher and higher. Then, the flutes subsided slow and steady until Brandon switched to the triangle tinkering it and followed by the flutes again. Same thing, 3 times and then switch with the flutes and he even used the xylophone to do it 3 times and they ended it together.

 **3\. Russian Dance**

This is gonna be lively for the string family made their move with their melody. They did this 4 times increasing the tune and after that, the woodwind joined them and the combined families performed their combined melodies twice until the brass family and the percussion which is Recon and Slinkman doing their drum performance interrupted with their melody and when Slinkman clanged his cymbals, all executed their musical talent by performing together as the Lemmings, Harold and Sheldon blasted their brass instruments and ended it.

 **4\. Arabian Dance**

Only the clarinets and saxophones executed their instrumentality with slow, ascending speed while Lazlo, Edward and William provided backup music. Then at the highest point, the woodwind executed their instrumentality with the slow, descending speed and it ends here. Plus, the music is slightly eerie to go with the flow. That's all.

 **5\. Chinese Dance**

The woodwind family first played a slow melody and then a fast and lively melody in which the tune sounds like the chirping of a bird. Each time they increased the liveliness of the tune, Brandon will perform his xylophone solo. Then, Lee joined in with his triangle shortly thereafter when the melody is close to an end, the woodwind family, xylophone and triangle tuned together and ended together likewise.

 **6\. Dance of the Reed Pipes**

The strings used their finger to strum their instruments softly and gently and then, the flutes tuned and then used a high-pitch tune and then, they played their melody which includes the high-pitch tune. They repeated it a second and the high-pitch tune was higher with the loon twins doing their clarinet and oboe performance(each of them will use one of each type they're assigned to play)After that, the violins made their move and soon, the melody as repeated twice and the flutes ended it for now...

Shortly after the first part, the trumpets, French horns and trombones horned their melody with Recon and Slinkman backing them up their drums. After 2 melodies, the violins joined the party for the next 2 melodies and the percussion ended it with a few beatings

With that, the flutes are back and along with the violins, they repeated their melody from their previous performance twice and they ended it the same way.

 **7\. Waltz of the Flowers(Finale)**

The entire orchestra will paly their parts in this final performance. So to begin with, the loon twins tuned their clarinets twice and in the third melody, they tuned higher signalling Allan and Lee to strum his harp. Beautiful music can be heard all over the camp as Lee strummed it gently and smoothly. He strummed it a few more times and stopped. Then, he continued a little more until silence was ensured.

Lumpus who was getting the hand of conducting knew that it's time because he used his hand signal and gestures. Soon enough, the Chip and Skip blew their tubas thrice softly and then, Mort and Lemuel blew their French horns playing their melody. Then the loons switched to their oboes and played their melody. After the French horns repeated theirs, the oboes replayed their melody except that the tune went higher and it extended to the strings! As a result, the strings together played their melody with the flutes backing them up. They did this thrice and then, the strings tuned slow and then fast and alive! Because of this, the strings and flutes repeated their melodies higher thrice and after that, the strings unleashed their full power and stopped slowly

With that, the French horn and this time, the flutes backing them up a bit tuned their melody and afterwards, the oboes. This was repeated again with the same expectation as just now. It also applies to the strings and flutes except that when the strings unleashed their full power, it continued on for a few seconds and after that, the woodwind family tuned their instruments smoothly. They played their melody twice and then, the strings played theirs. After that, both families tuned their melody together and the strings did the same thing. Unleash full power and the woodwind tuned to end it.

Now as it comes to an end, the whole orchestra performed together. The whole of Camp Kidney gave everything they got. The string family serenaded, the woodwind family tuned, the brass family horned and the percussion family bombarded their instruments unleashing waves of classical music. All those watching it were speechless. Even Scoutmaster Lumpus somehow mastered his conducting skills with his 3 and 4 ways and hand gestures and signals. Finally, he executed one last conducting to finish the performance. With that, the whole orchestra tuned their final melody with full power and it ends well.

There was great silence among the audience. Then, Commander Hoo-ha stood up in awe for a few seconds. All stared at him. Then...

...

...

...

Full Applause! Yes! The whole audience all cheered and cheered and cheered all the way as Lumpus gave a hand gesture and the whole orchestra stood up and bowed to the audience as thundering clapping and endless cheering can be heard everywhere.

 **Thus...**

After the performance, "To the Bean Symphony!" Lumpus and Slinkman had a toast holding glasses of wine. As they drank, "Not bad for the first-timers I must say sir."

"Good point Slinkman." Just then, "HAHA Lumpus! That was a very surprising surprise you people had in store for us!"

"Commander Hoo-Ha!" Both of them are in position as Hoo-Ha slapped their backs real hard. "ACK!" They shrieked. "Haha! You boys sure did great out here! I'll give ya a pay for that! Toodles!" He then darted off for no reason. "Did you hear that Slinkman? We get a pay rise!"

"It took 5 seasons and the special to get that specialty sir."

"Now that's what I call breaking the fourth wall!" Both laughed until, "Oh Lumpus!" He turned red and turned to see Jane Doe smiling. "You've made my birthday wonderful! It was splendid out there! Your scouts sure had talent!"

"Uh, thanks Miss Doe. I, uh..." His words were cut when all of a sudden, Jane Doe suddenly grabbed him and smooched him fully. "Very mushy." Slinkman described while Miss Mucus watched in shock and all she could do is remain speechless.

On the stage, "To the Bean Symphony!" Lazlo announced as he, Raj, Clam, Edward, Dung Beetles, Loon Twins and Samson had a toast from their glasses of fruit punch. They're also having their dinner. "I feel so peaceful once I start the melody!" Edward described. "Yeah! It feels like I've learnt a new skill!" Samson stated. "Some performance we pulled successfully." Dave commented. "Yeah, we'll even put it in the Weekly Bean." Ping-Pong added. "I love tubas!" Chip called out as he blew his on Skip's face. "I can do better!" Skip blew his tuba back on Chip as the brothers laughed and blew on each other. While they're doing that, "Y'know Lazlo. Your plan worked. we gave the audience a splendid performance out there!" Raj exclaimed. "Classical!" Clam added. "Thanks guys. Now if you excuse me, I'll get another drink." He then left the stage.

When Lazlo went to get another drink. "All is well that ends well." He said as he poured fruit punch in his cup. Just then, "Hi Lazlo." He turned and saw Patsy who was wearing a purple strapless dress smiling dreamily at him. "Hi Patsy." He greeted back. "You were so charming out there! All the music you played is so marvellous! So magnificent! So beautiful..." She was then gazing at his eyes. "Oh,uh, thanks for the compliments Patsy. Well, I..." Already Lazlo is turning red for he felt her hands grasp his'. "Is it just me or am I feeling..." He thought as he and Patsy gazed at each other's eyes. From behind, Nina and Gretchen were stunned. "Slap me twice and hand me to my momma. This is awkward!" Gretchen described the scene.

From the stages, "Hey guys look!" Edward called out as he and the others gathered to watch. A little further behind, "Ha! How attracting can it be?" Allan smiled about it when he saw a piano. "It was used during the squirrel scouts' performance." William stated. Give it a spin for the night." Allan nodded at William's suggestion as the gang brought the piano out for their leader as he flexed his fingers.

Back there, while Lazlo and Patsy are still the gaze state. Music was being played somehow. "What was that Lazlo?"

"Sounds like Allan's playing Jim Chappell's Blue Racer. And it could mean one thing..." The next thing it happened, Lazlo spun Patsy and did some dance steps. Patsy felt like it was a dream come true as she and Lazlo danced through the night and it was witnessed by the scouts. Seeing this, "May I have this dance?"

"I would be delighted." Now the moose and the doe took it to the next level and one by one, bean scouts(except the BRAWL gang)and squirrel scouts(except Amber)start pairing up with each other and it was like a waltz as the VIPs smiled as they enjoyed themselves and on stage, the BRAWL gang watched them while Allan keyed the piano with Amber sitting beside him. Watching the whole scene, "Best Party ever I must say!"

"More like best night ever commander."

"That might be true Slinkman."

"Hey, you finally pronounced my name right!"

"So?"

"It took like an estimation of 4 seasons to pronounce my name right!"

"Breaking the fourth the wall again I see. Haha!"

"It's worth saying it." They laughed and drank some more as the party goes on throughout the night.

THE END


End file.
